There are many automotive parts on the market today that offer different performance enhancements. Most products offer increase a vehicle's horsepower, but with the sacrifice of fuel efficiency. With rising gasoline prices, fuel efficiency has become a very important factor in an automobiles performance. Older vehicles, by design, have lower fuel efficiency due to gas prices being much lower during their period of production. There is currently not much a driver can do to significantly increase the fuel efficiency of their older model vehicle. Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to introduce an apparatus that enables vehicles with automatic transmission to gain significant increases in fuel efficiency. When properly installed, the present invention may increase these vehicles' fuel efficiency by about 80% or more.